


Seducing Chief Swan

by TibbieTibbs



Series: Seducing Chief Swan [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Dirty Talk, F/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Smut, Team Charlie, blowjob, reader - Freeform, slight praise kink, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TibbieTibbs/pseuds/TibbieTibbs
Summary: "You had really done it this time. You weren’t a bad kid, not really. You didn’t go looking for trouble or enjoy breaking the rules, but a strong sense of loyalty paired with being in the wrong place at the wrong time had found you in the Forks Station for the second time that month."When you find yourself alone with Chief Swan, you get creative to keep yourself out of trouble.--Takes place a few months before the beginning of Twilight.
Relationships: Charlie Swan & Original Female Character(s), Charlie Swan/Original Female Character(s), Charlie Swan/Reader, Charlie Swan/You
Series: Seducing Chief Swan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986850
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	Seducing Chief Swan

You had really done it this time. You weren’t a _bad kid_ , not really. You didn’t go looking for trouble or enjoy breaking the rules, but a strong sense of loyalty paired with being in the wrong place at the wrong time had found you in the Forks Station for the second time that month.

\--

You had been hanging out with a couple of close friends, back for the first time after graduating Forks High School a few years ago. They had all left to seek their fortunes at different colleges, and ended up in different cities across Washington. You had gone to a local College, and ended up staying in town after graduating earlier this spring. Although you grew up with big plans and dreams like anyone else, your current financial status had put a temporary hold on starting a new life chapter somewhere else.

And if you were honest, Forks was nice overall. The small town and weather were something you always had enjoyed, ever since you and your family first moved in at the start of your Senior year. But a part of you did have to admit, these past few months in particular (especially after being away at school) had been pretty boring. 

Tonight your friends had stopped by the Thriftway and had come home with a variety of snacks and wine coolers, along with a few other bags that they promised would be fun. After a night of snacks and drinking, one of your friends had pulled a can of spray paint out of the bags. Their plan was to tag the school, something you definitely did not want to do. It was a surprisingly warm September night, but the High School has been back in session for a few weeks now. It was probably empty by now so you had sighed and agreed. You had to go, they needed a designated driver, and you had not been drinking. 

The drive over was full of laughter and chatter, you were the only apprehensive one. As they tumbled out of your beat-up Honda, your eyes swept the parking lot and surrounding areas. Luckily, not a car in sight, and it was already in the late evening. Giggling loudly, one of your friends grabbed a can of black paint and started shaking the can as they approached the wall. 

You hung back, knowing they wouldn’t listen to you to stop, but not wanting to abandon them. They hadn’t been the best friends to you since graduation, but you thought maybe just the time and distance had made it that way. After a few more passes, you were startled to hear a crunch of gravel and blacktop. A siren made a short wail, and red and blue lights flashed across the scene. 

_“Shit!! Let’s get out of here!”_ You heard one of your friends yell. As you looked up you realized they had scattered into the nearby trees. You had been too caught up in your thoughts, you hadn’t moved an inch. You were the only one standing as Chief Swan exited his cruiser, a disappointed look in his eye. He must have been parked on the side of the school, and you hadn’t noticed. Sighing, you had gathered your purse and keys and walked over. 

\--

After a silent and very embarrassing ride to the station, you found yourself in the Chief’s private back office. The station had been silent when you entered, everyone else had gone home hours ago. Life in Forks was quiet, there typically wasn’t a need to stay out late. Part of you was surprised the Chief was out at all, but that was just your luck that he was.

You sat in the hard, plastic chair in front of a large, worn, wooden table. You hands were clasped in front of you, knee bouncing nervously. The table was covered in piles of paperwork, with a comfortable-looking wooden chair behind it. That chair was currently occupied by the Chief, who was decidedly ignoring you as he filled out a sheet of paperwork. After a few more minutes of silence, you heard yourself asking, “What were you doing at the school so late?”

He shot you an annoyed look, eyebrows low over his dark, chocolate-brown eyes. He looked back down, writing a few more lines, his black uniform flexing over his strong arms. You glanced down as well, fiddling with the strap of your bag. 

After a moment, he sighed and looked up. “I was turning in paperwork for my daughter, she is going to be starting school here in a couple months.”

“Oh, I didn’t realize your daughter moved back.” You looked up, surprised. Everyone knew everyone at Forks, and you had seen Charlie at the diner with his daughter Isabella years ago during the summer. She was probably 5 or 6 years younger than you, if you remembered her correctly. 

“She’s moving back early next year.” Done with small talk, Chief Swan followed with, “Do you want to tell me what you were up to tonight?”

You bit your lip before pressed them together, looking down. You weren’t going to squeal, and anyways, they had only gotten in a few stripes of black paint before they were caught. You couldn’t be in that much trouble, _right_?

He sighed again at your silence, pen tapping on the table in annoyance. “You know, this is the second time I’ve had to bring you in.”

He wasn’t wrong, but you knew the first time wasn’t your fault either. While it wasn’t graffiti, the situation was similar enough. You weren’t 100% blameless, but you technically hadn’t done any crimes. Somehow, you had been able to smooth it over last time. Would it work again tonight? 

It was like he was reading your mind, “You got off with a warning last time, I’m not sure you can get away with that twice.” 

He was leaning forward now, making eye contact. You felt yourself shiver slightly, getting caught in his gaze. You had always thought Chief Swan was attractive, and you had definitely been caught a few times staring at him around town. He was at least a decade older than you, but you forgot all that when you saw how his uniform hugged his body. He was still in great shape, being Chief and all. Part of you thought you had caught him looking at you too, but at the time you had brushed it off. You had always thought of it as a harmless crush. Now that you were older, sometimes late at night you wondered if he ever thought about you, too.

This was one of the few times you’d been this close, and he was even more handsome than you had thought. A strong body enclosed in a tight, dark uniform, and don’t even start on that mustache. 

“I-“ you bit your lip, not sure what to say. 

He waited for you to continue. When you didn’t, he stood and walked around his desk until he was in front of you. He leaned against the edge, half-sitting on it. 

“You know graffiti is a misdemeanor, you could get fined.”

At the word “fined”, you looked up, your eyes locking. You let out a low whine, you really didn’t have the money right now for a fine. _Why didn’t you run like the others?_

He was leaning forward, getting in your space. His expression was still annoyed. At the sound of your whine his breath had hitched, lips parting slightly. He was so close now, the look in his eyes and the scent of his cologne had you crossing your legs, trying to relive a little bit of the tension that had begun to build low in your stomach. You knew this was bad, but his annoyance and his proximity was… _hot_. 

A blush flitted across your cheeks as you considered your options. You could tattle, giving the names of everyone there. They’d get in trouble, but you’d get the fine lifted. Hopefully, you thought, eyebrows knitting together. Or, you could take the fine, pick up a couple extra shifts, and your friends could owe you one. _“Not that they really deserve it”_ , you thought bitterly. A third thought popped into your head, the riskiest of them all. _“Or.. I could…”_ you thought. Yes, this could work.

“Please Chief”, you started, fixing your posture and leaning forward and placing your hand on his knee. It has been a warm autumn day, and you had picked out your favorite sundress, figuring you'd get one last wear out of it for this year. It was a little on the short side, paired with a deep v in front. You were hoping the Chief had a good view. “Please, could we work something out?” You glanced up from under your thick lashes, glancing up and down his body to hint at your intentions, before landing on his eyes again. Your thumb grazed his thigh, “I learned my lesson, I won’t do it again, I’ll be a good girl. Isn’t there _anything_ I can do?”

He blinked slowly, as if in a daze, before his lip curled and he growled. “What are you implying?”, his hand shot out, grabbing your upper arm. 

The air suddenly felt thick, suffocating. Your body tingled where he touched you and you gasped out loud, startled but not hurt. You thought you had really fucked up, until you saw the hungry look in his eye and the way his chest was heaving. You took a deep breath and stood. You could do this. 

“I’ll do anything, please don’t give me a ticket.” You had tried to sound pleading and breathy, and you found you didn’t need to act at all. Your throat was dry, you licked them. His eyes darted down to your lips, only a foot away now that you were standing. 

He made a sound, deep in his throat, as you took a step closer. You paused, checking for confirmation. You recognized the look, there was definitely longing in his eyes. Taking a deep breath, you steeled your nerves. Standing on your tiptoes, your lips pressed firmly against his and your hands ran over his clothed chest. 

A soft sigh escaped, you weren’t sure who made it. After an agonizing second, you felt Charlie relax a little against you, his lips softening against yours. Your tongue teased at his closed lips and they parted. He tasted like heaven and you groaned. His hand has found his way around your waist, and one dropped down to palm your ass over your short little sundress. His other hand cupped your jaw, keeping you close.

You deepened this kiss, pulling yourself closer and molding your body against his as your tongue ran over his. Your hands wandered as your hips ground against his involuntarily. You moaned again, feeling his hardness through his uniform pants, rubbing against your center. The hand on your face had now dropped to your left breast, nipple pebbling beneath your thin dress as his fingers brushed over and teased it. 

As you kissed, your fingers dropped down to scramble at his waist, working at the buckle on his belt. With a sigh you freed it, tugging at the button as you broke the kiss and sank to your knees. 

“You are driving me crazy, sweetheart”, Charlie breathed, groaning as you ran his zipper down. “Walking in here and batting your eyelashes, thinking you can just get out of trouble.”

You palmed him over his boxers, eliciting another sound. You worked his length out, sighing at how it grew harder at your touch. His cock was perfect, long and thick in your hand. You looked up into his eyes as your tongue peeked out, swiping across the tip.

Charlie let out a low curse, his strong hands gripping the desk as he leaned heavily against it. Your hands traveled up and down his thick cock as your mouth enveloped the tip. 

After a moment he continued, words broken by pants and low moans, “but what really drives me crazy is the way you cover for those stupid friends of yours.”

You had been working on seeing how much of his length you could swallow but this made you pause, wide eyes meeting his again. His eyes were on fire, his fingers tangling in your long waves. 

“Don’t look so surprised. I am the Police Chief for a reason. I was in that parking lot, I know you didn’t do it.” He growled, hips shifting forward. “I just wanted you to admit it.”

You hadn’t moved for a moment, brain too fuzzy with desire to be fully listening. Your mouth popped off his cock and he growled, “Oh no sweetheart. You started this, and you are doing to finish it.” 

Honestly, by now you had partially forgotten why you were there in the first place. You had no real intention of stopping, but if he was getting off on this, you weren’t going to ruin it for him. Your mouth found his cock again with a moan, and your hands roamed and stroked. 

The next time you looked his head was thrown back and his eyes were closed. The fingers woven in your hair were gentle but coaxing, setting you into a rhythm of sucking and licking. 

The quiet room was filled with quiet praises and moans, and you had never been more glad to be alone at the station. Chief Swan was usually a man of few words, and you wondered if he was always this way while getting pleased. It made your pussy throb as you thought what he’d be like if he was deep in you, instead of just in your mouth.

After a few more minutes, the moans and sighs from both of you were interrupted by Charlie’s low voice telling you he was getting close. “Keep it up baby, I want you to swallow it all. You are so good, I am not going to last much longer.”

Spurned on by his praise, you doubled your efforts, hands working his shaft and tongue licking and flattening over his length. You could feel he was trying to hold on, but his thrusts were getting more and more erratic. Soon you heard a long moan followed by his warning. “I am going to come in that pretty little mouth of yours.” 

Your hands reached up to caress his balls and he gave a quiet shout, shuddering as he released into your waiting mouth. His cock pulsated, ropes coating your tongue and throat. You closed your eyes, wanting every last drop. With a gasp you swallowed, parting your lips to show him. 

Charlie was breathing heavily, hand on his softening cock now as he dragged it across your wet lips. Your eyelids were heavy and your wavy hair was a mess, but you didn’t care. You were so turned on, you could feel your wetness soaking the cotton thong you wore under your dress. 

After long moment, he tucked himself away carefully, before yanking you up to your feet. He looked a little unsure now, as if desire had gotten the best of him before, and now he wasn’t sure what was next. 

After a brief moment he stood, reaching for the door. “Let me take you back to your car," his voice was gruff.

You nodded, aching but not wanting to push it. You’d be remembering this all in detail when you got back to your apartment later tonight.

Chief Swan drove in silence, hands gripping the wheel hard. The drive back to your car was quick, Forks was a small town, after all. He pulled in the space next to your Honda and killed the engine. Before you could leave, his hand landed on your forearm. 

“Have your friends clean this up by Sunday night and there won’t be any issues” he said gruffly. “But if I find you in my office again, so help me I will bend you over my desk and teach you a real lesson.”

You smirked as you reached for the door, “is that a promise?”

His lips parted at your words, his eyes darkening again. Shaking his head in exasperation, he watched you get out of the car. You thought his eyes may have been on your ass, your dress had hitched up a little as you exited, a quick flash of skin and panties. A hint at what he could have had tonight, if he had wanted. 

“Stay out of trouble.”

You turned, holding on to the edge of the door. You smiled cheekily, showing your full lips and dimples.

“Yes, sir.”

You heard a low groan come from Charlie as the door slammed shut. Your mind had already begun whirling and scheming, thinking up the next way you could get the Chief alone. 

_Maybe this year wouldn’t be so bad after all._

**Author's Note:**

> Or... we find out what side of the family Bella gets her horniess from.  
> \--  
> Side note - this is my first fic and first time writing smut! I didn't see a lot of Charlie/Reader on this site, so I thought I'd try my hand at writing my own. Excited to be here. If you have any ideas you'd like to see in a Part II, please drop them in the comments. I think there's more to explore.  
> 10/19/20 - I've done some edits to this to make it a little more time-line compliant! And to help line up some future works.  
>   
> [Check me out on Twitter here!](https://mobile.twitter.com/tibbietibbs)  
> [Or @TibbieTibbs if you're on Tumblr!](https://tibbietibbs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
